Kill me or i'll kill you
by thesunofhell
Summary: Severus n'a que 2 ans pour attraper un rebelle masqué. Ce justicier n'hésite pas à remettre en question le régime totalitaire mené par Voldemort. Mais si le justicier connait Severus, lui ne le connait pas. Severus doit donc marcher à l'aveuglette au risque d'être tuer par voldemort. Mais qui aurait pensé que tout deux aller bêtement tomber amoureux, et mettre leur vie en danger?


Bonjour tout le monde , enfin bonsoir...Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Donc j'ai lu George Orwell 1982 et me suis dit pourquoi pas ? créer un monde totalitaire avec Harry Potter en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle un justicier masqué . Et là j'ai tout de suite penser à Zorro donc allez lire et donnez moi votre avis.

Bonne Lecture ^

Information inutile du jour : Seulement 10% de la population est gauchère ^^

Chapitre 1:D'anciennes rencontres

Severus poussa la porte du bureau , excédé et s'allongea de tout son long. Sur les parois de cette cellule, aménagé en bureau d'officier, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi restait-il içi? Avait-il seulement le choix? Les services de la police secrète mené par PP , dont le réel nom restait inconnu pour l'ensemble des mortels, étaient très rébarbatifs. Impossible pour quiconque l'ayant rejoint de le quitter , bien sur sauf si la mort l'emporte. Et parfois Severus venait à envier cet unique échappatoire. Il se ressaisit et fixa le nombre de dossier lui faisant face...Une centaine ou plus encore! Géné par l'odeur qui se dégageait de son bureau, il ouvrit la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur. Londre avait drôlement changé , enfin...Sa mémoire , seule preuve d'un passé révolu, lui assurait que tout avait changé. Tout, hormis une seule et unique chose : Son malheur. Eh oui! que ce soit auprès de Tobias-son nom seul lui donnait des frissons- ou à Poudlard, sans cesse tourmenté par des fils de riche de surcroît Potter et Black , ses années de lycée avaient été tumultueuses voir insoutenable, et nous voilà dans un Londre, dominé par un tyran , caricature de big brother qui entretenait un véritable culte de la personnalité: Voldemort.

Ce dernier a séparé le monde en deux classes de personnes bien distinctes : Les Sang purs et les autres. Enfin bien sur une hiérarchie se maintenait entre les deux classes. Parmi les sang pures , la première classe représentait la cour de Voldemort, ses alliés les plus fidèles, on nommera la famille Malefoy comme principale actrice, ensuite se trouvait les sang pures , qui pas forcément riche avait une longue lignée de Sang purs , Les Prince en sont de très important représentant, hormis Severus bien sur. Enfin parmi les sang purs au bas de l'échelle sociale se trouve ceux qui ont été déshérités ou ont commis de graves péchés (prisonnier politique, assassins...), il est important de distinguer les sangs purs des autres!

Il est donc logique que si vous apparteniez au sang pur, vous seriez indéniablement riche et n'aurez pas besoin de travailler, car après tout les sangs purs ne travaille pas, il profite...Severus poussa un soupir accentué, que n'aurait-il pas fait pour appartenir à cette classe. Car si les sangs purs n'ont pas besoin de travailler , le travail , lui doit être fait. C'est donc les autres qui se les coltinaient. En première classe se trouvait les sang mêles qui, avec un respect imposé et des règles , entretenaient des relations avec les sang purs . Severus se releva et se remit au travail, il y avait pire. En effet les sangs mêlés avaient pour la plupart des postes respectables , qui bien qu'exténuant aurait pu être bien pire . En effet , être un officier lui octroyait le droit d'entretenir une autorité sur l'ensemble des moldus et maintenir l'ordre. Il aurait pu être cracmols , les cracmols se coltinaient les postes ingrats ou moyens et pour ce qui est des habitats:Il habitaient les banlieux crasseux de Londre et les HLM . Encore une fois , les cracmols pouvait être heureux car il n'était pas Moldu.

Les moldus! Ennemi reconnu du peuple ont longtemps été traqués , tués. Puis Voldemort à décidé de leur accorder la clémence, bien que dépossédés de leur terres , avaient le droit de vivre, mais quel vie! Les moldus étaient devenus simplement des esclaves. Severus les comparaient instantanément aux elfes de maison, mais ces derniers avaient été exterminés pour leur manque d'utilités. C'est pour vous dire qu'ABSOLUMENT tout était sous contrôle! Même les créatures magiques étaient enfermées, asservies et travaillaient pour Voldemort. Personne ne pouvait parler sans la constante peur d'être épier, suivie. Un seul ordre, venu de nulle part et les gens disparaissaient. Voldemort était très violent. Severus soupira et se félicita de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Bien sur, jeune adulte il avait essayé de monter les échelons, mais face aux sangs purs, au règles discriminatoires et raciales, il a rapidement déchanté.

Il haïssait les moldus , son père en étant un, et en était arrivé à haïr les sangs purs. Il vivait donc reclus sans aucun but, travaillant car il le fallait. Car qui d'entre nous sait réellement pourquoi il existait.

Après avoir lu de nombreux dossiers , relatant des évènements factuels, comme la fuite de Moldus , le meurtre de moldus ou simplement le vol. Vous l'aurez remarqué, les dossiers relataient essentiellement des cas sur les moldus et pouvait arriver jusqu'au sang mêlés, car n'oublions pas que les sangs purs possédaient le monde et n'avait besoin de rien et admettons qu'ils aient des problèmes entre eux , ces derniers auraient été expressément réglé et ne pouvait faire l'objet d'un dossier, vu son importance. La porte s'ouvrit et un cracmol , Jean, claudiquant se présenta, une tasse de café à la main et d'une voix criarde prononça:

-Monsieur, Monsieur Black demande à vous voir tout de suite, Monsieur excusez mon impertinence mais il semblait pressé.

Severus soupira pour la énième fois cette journée et s'avança devant la cheminée. Cela ne pouvait tomber pire...Rencontrer un Maraudeurs tout en jouant la carte de la soumission... Il aurait encore préférer être un moldu...

-Ah! Une odeur singulière se dégage des vestibules, veillez à ce qu'elle ne reste plus là à mon retour, précisa Severus, avant d'utiliser le feu de cheminée.

Ô comme il haïssait Black! Certes cela avait commencé depuis Poudlard et Il fallait l'avouer plus que de la haine, il l'enviait. Cette suffisance, cette arrogance, cette haine réciproque ..., il l'avait intelligemment évité ses dernières années...et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il était devenu : Un être insatiable écoeurant. Severus haïssait, honnissait les cheminettes, certes le moyen le plus économe mais aussi le plus valétudinaires . Flop, d'un coup il se retrouva chez les Black. Il sauva les apparences et parvint à rester debout. Severus remarqua tout de suite le palace luxuriant des Black, un contraste imposant entre leurs deux mondes.

-Monsieur, vous m'avez quémandé?, prononça froidement Severus.

L'occlumentie et la légilimancie l'avait toujours suivit partout . Il masqua la haine et présenta un visage d'une froideur parfaite, tout en essayant de ne pas souligner le , lui n'avait pas changé, hormis peut-être la longueur de ses cheveux, qui , aujourd'hui, lui arrivait aux épaules.

Sirius semblait dans ses pensées et d'une humeur peu joyeuse. Il le toisa , puis finit par annoncer ouvertement :

-Tu es en retard , s'énerva Black, j'ai pourtant précisé l'urgence de cette affaire!

Severus vit ce qu'il craignait le plus dans le regard de black, du pur et simple mépris. Si ce dernier avait prôné la liberté, l'égalité à Poudlard , ce dernier aujourd'hui ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. Son simple maintien laissait deviner son désir de dominer, le pouvoir l'avait rendu tyran. Severus finit par prononcer tout en essayant de garder sa contenance:

-Je m'excuse Monsieur, je ne le ferais plus.

-Tu sais très bien qu'un simple mot de ma part et te voilà mort dans d'affreuses souffrances. Alors des excuses je n'en veux pas...Les gens comme toi , je l'ais toujours dit mérite la mort. Et...

-SUFFIT, l'interrompit une voix.

Severus réussit difficilement à distinguer une silhouette mince qui s'approchait.

-Sirius, nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes petits jeux, nous devons nous dépêcher. Toi, suis-moi.

Si une chose venait de choquer Severus c'était bien Lupin. Il s'était réellement affirmer, et le regard qui lui avait jeté mettait bien en avant son arrogance et la confiance en soi. Cela était impossible. Il avait lu quelque part que les sang purs récalcitrants avaient été enfermé dans des camps , reformatés pour enfin adhérer au partis de Voldemort, et quel partis...et ses deux là en faisait indéniablement partis. Il se rendit alors réellement compte que c'était la fin. Si les bons étaient devenus mauvais et les mauvais mauvais que restaient-ils? Oh, il n'était pas triste, la mort valait parfois plus que la vie. Alors pourquoi ne se tuait-il pas? Il n'en avait pas le courage ni la lâcheté. Personne n'a jamais eu le courage de se suicider , s'il se suicide c'est toujours par lâcheté.

Severus se retrouva dans une salle qui s'apparentait à un salon dans lequel plusieurs personnes se trouvaient. Parmi ces nombreuses personnes, Severus distingua celle qu'il craignait le plus. Celle pour laquelle son coeur n'avait cessé de battre encore et indubitablement : Lily. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus marquante que cette dernière, sang de bourbe se trouvait auprès de Potter. Il avait, depuis longtemps cru qu'ils s'étaient séparés... Elle se retourna, et Severus resta coi, durant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas aveugle, et cela le frappa d'autant plus : Lily , la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé était enceinte. Il avait essayé de l'oublier mais aussi bêtement, il l'aimait toujours.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ensemble?! , ne put-il s'empêcher de prononcer.

Il reçut un coup violent dans le ventre qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait laisser dominer ses sentiments. Il n'avait aucun droit de poser une quelconque question aux sang-purs...Il venait peut-être de se perdre. Lily, elle l'avait ignoré...

-Je laisse passer pour cette fois, fit froidement Black, As-tu toujours ta baguette?

-Vous savez très bien , Monsieur, que seuls les nobles et quelques uns d'entre nous ont le droit d'en posséder. Et je n'en fais pas partie.

-La prochaine fois contente toi de répondre par un non ou un oui tu nous fais perdre de notre temps. Est-il vrai que tu as, capturé en deux jours plus de 30 moldus, recherché depuis quelques années?

-Oui

-Est-il vrai que bien que sans ta baguette, tu restes un excellent oclumens et legilimence?

Severus resta coi, il pouvait se permettre de mentir, mais remettre en cause la pertinence de ses informations pouvait le nuire. Un autre coup le fit tomber à terre et il finit par acquiescer.

-Habites-tu toujours dans l'appartement familial?

-Oui.

-Très bien, vas-t'en. Je te recontacterais bientôt.

-Au revoir Messieurs, je me retire donc.

Severus se précipita vers la sortie et se dirigea vers la cheminette. Il voulait partir et s'éloigné le plus possible de Lily et des Maraudeurs. Oublier? Il n'y parviendra jamais. Il se retrouva rapidement dans ses locaux et remarqua une odeur de camomille, comme celle qu'aimait Lily. Il fut surpris de voir Jean, meurtri par terre , dont plusieurs côtes étaient visiblement cassés. Jean gémit durement. Severus, impassible le fixa , seul un hôpital acceptait d'accueillir les cracmols et il était extrêmement cher, une manière simple de se débarrasser de cette classe nuisible.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? , fit froidement Severus.

-Excusez moi Monsieur, mais Monsieur Lucius est venu , il a dit que c'était urgent et il s'est énervé.

-Très bien, fit-il en enclenchant le réseau par cheminette, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer les lieux.

-Je vois que tu es enfin là!, fit une voix suave derrière lui.

Il se retourna et trouva Lucius derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Que dire de lui? Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis ces quelques années mais savait que ce dernier était la main droite de Voldemort. Cela le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable.

-Oui, Monsieur, excusez-moi j'avais une affaire de la plus haute importance.

-Suis-moi! Allons-nous en d'ici.

Après quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent chez les Malefoys. Encore une fois, il ne se laissa pas impressionner par ce manoir d'une beauté époustouflante et fixa Lucius.

-Il semblerait Severus que tu ais beaucoup de chance. Quelqu'un de très haut placé semble s'intéresser à toi. Es-tu toujours aussi doué en potion?

-Monsieur, je n'ais pas ma baguette. Et je n'ais ni le temps ni le droit de créer ou faire une quelconque potion. Je ne peux donc répondre à cette question

-Je m'en doutais...Suis-moi.

Severus dut marcher dans de nombreux couloirs avant de descendre dans le sous-sol. Il se retrouva dans une salle de potion énorme.

-Très bien, c'est très simple. J'ai besoin d'une potion amenuisitus, tu as exactement à compter d'aujourd'hui trois jour pour me la faire. Te rappelles-tu ce que c'est?

-Oui, une potion de niveau A , appartenant à la magie noire, capable de faire perdre à toute personne son obstination et donc de le soumettre, mais cela pour seulement quelques jours. Cependant cette potion est très dur à réaliser , car une quelconque erreur pourrait causer d'innombrables dégâts voir la mort.

Lucius éclata d'un rire gras puis finit par prononcer:

-Je me suis donc pas trompé , tu es toujours aussi intelligent. Alors nous n'aurons aucun problème, tu as trois jours pour faire cette potion 2 jours de plus que la normale. Je te laisse travailler.

-ATTENDEZ! et ma baguette?

-Oh, Severus tu sais très bien que tu es capable de la faire avec la baguette et comment veux tu prouver ton génie en reproduisant simplement ce que tu sais faire?

-Vous voulez que je fasse cette potion sans ma baguette?! Je suis désolé cela est impossible!

-Allons, tu viens d'enfreindre deux fois la même règle ! plusieurs sont morts pour moins de cela. Si tu es incapable de la faire , tu ne lui est d'aucune utilité et à moi non plus. Alors si tu ne veux pas mourir prépare là.

Lucius sortit et referma la porte à clé, le laissant seul au milieu de la place, éberlué.

Comment voulait-il qu'il crée une potion sans baguette? Severus se laisse tomber sur la chaise, las : Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il venait de voir Lily et...Que racontait-il? Il se retourna quelqu'un avait gémit il en était sur, il ouvrit une petite porte et fut choqué face à ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui, se tenait de nombreuses cages et bocaux dans lequel se trouvaient de nombreux cobayes. Ce n'étaient pas des animaux, enfin pas que...Devant lui se trouvaient de nombreux moldus, qui s'amoncelaient les uns sur les autres. Severus fixa la scène en déguisant son effroi .

-Severus?

-Maître? Que faites-vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas un moldu.

-Que crois-tu venir faire içi ? Voldemort veut soumettre la population de façon plus marquée, ta présence ici est essentiel, il lui faut ses potions et pour se faire il n'hésite pas à engager les meilleurs en potions magiques. Il ne peut plus attendre. Il lui faut tout là et maintenant. Severus, j'ai échoué, crois-moi j'ai tout essayé mais une potion Apunctus en 1 jours, cela était impossible. Il deviennent fou! et regarde maintenant ou je suis, servant de cobaye à mon propre disciple, plusieurs avant moi sont ici aussi. Si tu échoues tu espéreras la mort. Et ça aussi tu ne l'auras pas.

Severus venait enfin de comprendre ou il était irrémédiablement impliqué. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et sut une chose : Il allait échouer. C'était perdu d'avance .

Il était sur d'échouer mais il lui fallait trouver un échappatoire. il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Fin du chapitre.

Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre? Je suis un peu sceptique et veut réellement savoir si ce projet vaut la peine d'être suivie , en attendant je m'en vais écrire la suite des Liaisons Dangereuses :D


End file.
